


M is for...

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Clarice recebe uma ligação sobre uma moça que nunca pensou que fosse conhecer, as consequências que isso pode trazer ao caso Lecter a fazem tremer.





	

O “bip” repetitivo da máquina era um som estranhamente familiar que a fez despertar aos poucos. Ela abriu os olhos devagar para conseguir lidar com a iluminação repentina em sua retina. Íris azuis parecendo se expandir, enquanto sua pupila retraia pela iluminação. A mulher de cabelos dourado-escuros sentou na cama de hospital, observando seus arredores confusão, levou uma mão a cabeça sentindo dor, sentiu lágrimas atingirem seus olhos e uma agitação no peito, logo soluçava, sendo tomada por uma vontade súbita de gritar. Imagens sombrias lhe vindo à mente, ela viu morte, destruição, explosões, sofrimento.  
Quando o grito irrompeu, enfermeiras se apressaram para o quarto dela.  
\- Hannibal! Hannibal! - ela gritava repetidamente, as enfermeiras entraram, buscando acalmá-la.  
\- Ms., por favor, mantenha a calma.  
\- Não, não, não! Eu vi sangue! Eu vi o avião! Onde ele está? Eu me sinto sozinha! Hannibal! - ela voltou a gritar transtornada como uma criança que sofre de terror noturno.  
\- Ms., nós podemos ajudar a encontrá-lo, mas precisa nos ajudar antes. - falou uma das enfermeiras parando diante da mulher, olhando-a nos olhos com atenção. - Muito bem, preciso que respire fundo.  
A mulher obedeceu o conselho da enfermeira, parecendo se acalmar, ainda tremia um pouco, contudo, parecia melhor.  
\- Muito bem, agora eu preciso que me diga seu nome. - afirmou a enfermeira.  
\- Meu-- Meu nome é Mischa. Mischa Lecter.

 

xxx

 

O som do telefone tocando havia ressoado por todo o duplex, fazendo um par de passos apressados tomar conta do ambiente, as duas mulheres correndo para atender.  
Clarice olhou resignada para Ardelia, quando essa lhe roubou o telefone.  
\- Mapp. - atendeu a mulher de pele escura observando a outra com diversão e um largo sorriso. Starling revirou os olhos, então fez menção de se afastar, quando viu o rosto de Ardelia mudar, sua expressão ganhar um ar de tensão, agitação e curiosidade, o olhar dela analisou Starling e Clarice soube que, o que quer que fosse, era de seu interesse. - Okay, eu vou falar para ela. Obrigada, Sr. Crawford. Até mais.  
A mera menção do nome de Jack Crawford deixara Clarice Starling em alerta, o chamado “guru”, apesar de ser um bom contato, não costumava ligar e, pela expressão de Ardelia, ele não estava querendo marcar um encontro amigável para jogar conversa fora.  
\- O que houve? - perguntou Starling assim que Mapp largou o telefone no lugar, a agente parecia pensativa e tensa.  
\- Estão chamando você em um hospital aqui perto. - falou Ardelia.  
\- Qual?  
\- Um minuto, Starling. Crawford que pediu que aparecesse nessa. - começou Mapp. - Disse que é do seu interesse e que é urgente.  
\- Ardelia, onde é?  
\- Clarice, Crawford não ligaria se não tivesse relação com Lecter. - afirmou a melhor amiga. - Isso é perigoso.  
\- Pode ser uma pista.  
\- Em um hospital? Aqui?  
\- Uma vítima.  
\- Clarice, você mesma disse que achava que ele não pisaria nos Estados Unidos tão cedo. Acho que isso é perigoso, já vi isso antes e você acabou brincando de casa mal assombrada com um cara que tirava pele de mulheres para fazer roupa. - argumentou Mapp agitada. - Por que não deixa esse caso de lado? Krendler quer isso, Pearsall quer isso, é o melhor para você, Starling.  
Mapp viu a amiga ficar tensa, apertar os lábios, então negar com a cabeça e fitar os pés, logo elevando o olhar de volta, lembrando que a resposta não estava em seus sapatos agora nem tão baratos.  
\- Eu não posso, Ardelia. Eu sei como encontrá-lo, Crawford me quer lá porque sabe disso. Preciso encontrar o Dr. Lecter.  
A morena saiu dali correndo pela escadaria acima, para seu quarto.  
\- Starling, não pode deixar ele entrar em sua cabeça outra vez! - gritou Ardelia seguindo a amiga.  
\- Eu não tenho opção! - afirmou Clarice de volta. - É o meu trabalho, se é isso que é preciso para achá-lo, então é o que vou fazer, Delia. Sinto muito, sei que se preocupa. Mas é o meu trabalho.  
Mapp ouviu a porta do quarto de Starling ser fechada e soltou um suspiro frustrado, batendo com um pé no piso de madeira, resmungando alguma coisa sobre Lecter, então descendo as escadas de maneira barulhenta e furiosa.

 

Clarice abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, analisou sua figura no espelho por um instante, antes de se voltar para a decisão do que vestir, seu olhar pousou sobre o vidro de L’Air Du Temps na penteadeira e ela sentiu um tremor lhe percorrer. A morena sacudiu a cabeça e, depois de respirar fundo, procurou se concentrar em suas roupas.

 

xxx

 

Crawford observava cautelosamente a figura da mulher dentro do quarto de hospital, muitas perguntas percorriam a mente dele, pensamentos conflitantes e indagações inquietas sobre a identidade da dama de cabelos dourado-escuros dentro do ambiente estéril do quarto.  
O chefe da Ciência Comportamental ouviu passos se aproximando, então seu olhar logo encontrou Clarice Starling, a morena tinha curiosidade em seu olhar e parecia ter corrido uma maratona, estava tensa e ele a viu suando na testa um pouco.  
\- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, então voltando o olhar para a mulher no quarto.  
\- Essa moça foi admitida durante a noite, está com a cabeça machucada, não tinha identidade, nem dinheiro, nem nada, encontraram-na desacordada perto do prédio do FBI. Ela tem marcas de luta nos pulsos, acordou gritando sobre aviões e explosões. - contou Jack.  
\- E como isso está ligado a Lecter? - perguntou Starling mais confusa que antes.   
\- Esse é o problema, não temos certeza de nada, ela acordou gritando por ele, então falou de aviões e explosões. Quando as enfermeiras perguntaram o nome dela ela disse que seu nome era Mischa Lecter.  
Clarice engoliu em seco, por um instante imaginou que seus joelhos fossem ceder, Crawford tensionou ao ver a morena empalidecer.  
\- Isso não é possível. - murmurou Starling.  
\- O quê? Sabe quem ela é? - perguntou Jack.  
\- Depois que o Dr. Lecter fugiu, eu estudei os casos dele, procurando uma resposta, eu estava quase desistindo, quando esbarrei no histórico familiar. Alguém estava procurando, alguém o esteve caçando.  
\- Além de você?  
\- Sim. Segundo o histórico, Dr. Lecter foi uma vítima da Segunda Guerra, mais precisamente um órfão dela. Ele perdeu toda a família para ela, é o último de seu nome.  
\- Mas tem essa moça.  
\- Mischa Lecter, era o nome da irmã dele. Não se sabia dizer o que houve com ela, ele nunca me disse, mas dizem que ele gritava o nome dela quando era criança e tinha pesadelos.  
\- Mischa estaria morta.  
\- Sim.  
Crawford parou por um instante.  
\- Bem, aparentemente, não está tão morta assim.

 

Os olhos azuis exploraram o ambiente com alguma fascinação, a curiosidade da dama foi capturada quando uma morena entrou, ela deu passos tímidos antes de falar.  
\- Olá. - falou a morena, estudando a outra mulher, essa deu um leve sorriso. - Meu nome é Clarice Starling, eu sou do FBI. Soube que está procurando seu irmão.  
A mulher de cabelos dourado-escuros assentiu, Starling se aproximou da cama.  
\- Clarice Starling… - a mulher repetiu o nome como se testasse o som. - Ouvi seu nome antes, mas não nos conhecemos.  
\- Não. - respondeu Starling. - Ouviu meu nome, então deve saber quem eu sou.  
\- Talvez… - a mulher pareceu desconfiada, a agente temeu que ela fosse ficar defensiva e se fechar.  
\- Você disse que seu nome era--  
\- Mischa. Mischa Lecter. Estou procurando meu irmão mais velho, Hannibal Lecter. Você é do FBI, deve saber onde ele está.  
Clarice soltou o ar em quase uma risada, soando mais como um suspiro.  
\- Honestamente, eu gostaria de saber. - comentou a agente, ganhando um olhar de curiosidade de Mischa.  
\- O que há entre vocês? - indagou a Lecter.  
O semblante de Clarice se tornou sombrio, seu sorriso sumiu.  
\- Sra. Lecter--  
\- Senhorita.  
\- Srta. Lecter, eu sou a agente responsável pelo caso de seu irmão, fui temporariamente afastada por falta de novas evidências… Você sabe como seu irmão é conhecido aqui nos Estados Unidos?  
E sorriso que surgiu no canto da boca de Mischa era quase cruel e Clarice quase viu alguma semelhança, contudo, algo parecia fora do lugar.  
\- Hannibal, o canibal. - disse Mischa, sua expressão se fechando e demonstrando desprezo. - Ele está doente, passamos por coisas horríveis.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei, srta., mas o que--  
\- Sabe? Então por que o caçam como se fosse um monstro.  
Alguns diriam que ele é…  
Starling engoliu, desviando o olhar.  
\- Vão matá-lo. - afirmou Mischa, ganhando a atenção de Clarice. - Assim que o encontrarem vão matá-lo, eles têm medo dele. Você sabe disso.  
\- Não vou deixar que aconteça, ele não vai ser executado.  
\- Quem é você para achar que consegue isso? Agente Starling, seu nome está manchado, o FBI está manchado, eu conheço a história. Não importa sua boa vontade, eles vão executá-lo como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa incontrolável.  
\- Não vou deixar isso acontecer.  
\- Não é o seu propósito? Capturá-lo?  
\- Sim, mas eu não tenho a intenção de vê-lo morto.  
Mischa sorriu largamente e Clarice viu escárnio nos olhos da outra.  
\- Eles não a respeitam, você não tem poder… Eu devia ter sabido que de nada o FBI ajudaria, não passariam informação alguma, estão muito ocupados querendo destruí-lo ou se borrando de medo dele.  
Starling não respondeu.  
\- Srta., preciso falar com você, preciso que conte o que sabe sobre seu irmão e--  
\- Arrumem uma ordem judicial.  
Clarice lutou contra a frustração resultante da agressividade daquela mulher, então olhou para fora, quando viu Crawford distraído, ela voltou sua atenção para a Lecter.  
\- Srta., eu juro pela minha vida que ele não será machucado enquanto isso depender de mim. Ninguém conheço o caso o suficiente para encontrá-lo, eu mesma não sei onde pode estar. O Dr. Lecter só será encontrado se quiser ser encontrado. Mas eu tenho um aviso. Eles vão querer usá-la, para trazê-lo de onde estiver escondido.  
Mischa encarou Clarice.  
\- Preciso que confie em mim. - afirmou Starling.

 

xxx

 

Starling entrou na sala afastando a cortina e dando espaço para que a outra mulher entrasse atrás dela. Os olhos de Mischa se depararam com uma folha que dizia “Hannibal’s House”, então ela começou a estudar cada detalhe do ambiente.  
\- Isso tudo é…? - começou ela.  
\- Dele? Sim.  
\- Não devia estar me mostrando isso.  
\- Normalmente não, mas são apenas itens que alguns colecionariam, não posso mostrar dados do caso, as coisas dele não são evidências por assim dizer… Não se sabe o que houve durante a guerra. Lembra de alguma coisa?  
Mischa negou.   
\- É parte do motivo de o estar procurando, esperava que ele soubesse responder essas perguntas… O que soube dele recentemente?  
\- Ele fugiu da Itália, não sabemos onde está, estava morando em Florença, mas o estavam caçando lá. Um homem foi morto.  
\- Rinaldo Pazzi. - disse Mischa, Clarice assentiu, então viu alguma agitação na mulher de cabelos dourado-escuros. Estava claro que até Mischa reconhecia o lado mais sombrio do irmão. Mischa se aproximou de algumas caixas, pegando um item de uma delas, quando a peça foi erguida, Starling engoliu.   
\- Isso foi recuperado de Mason Verger, eu tive sorte, ele ficou furioso quando consegui tomar isso de volta. - afirmou a morena, então viu a Lecter erguer a máscara e quase a encostar no rosto, quando Mischa a encarou com a máscara diante da face, Clarice ficou desapontada por não ter nenhuma epifania, não ver nenhuma semelhança.  
\- Hum… - soltou Mischa, então entregando a peça para Starling. - Não sinto que conheço alguma coisa, nada parece familiar. - A Lecter se afastou dali, silenciosamente, seguindo para o corredor.  
Starling observou a máscara de Hannibal por um instante, então a levou ao rosto, segurando contra sua pele por um instante, ela viu seu reflexo na prataria de Lecter e a visão a fez estremecer.  
Ele provavelmente odiava aquela máscara, contudo, era tão simbólica dele que agitou algo em Clarice, ela sentiu algo estranho no peito e não soube nomear. Estou seu reflexo por mais um momento, então deixou a máscara de volta na caixa. A morena foi atrás de Mischa.

 

xxx

 

Os dias que se seguiram foram improdutivos em evidências, mas os repórteres não perderam tempo para tentar descobrir a identidade da jovem que se dizia Mischa Lecter e contar toda sua história para adicionar ao drama de Hannibal, o canibal.  
Então, Clarice já estava furiosa quando o telefone tocou naquela tarde, mas ela ficou surpresa ao saber que não se tratava de um jornal querendo saber da novidade.  
\- Posso ajudar? - perguntou Starling.  
\- Agente Starling, meu nome é Jane Rizzoli, podemos conversar?

 

xxx

 

Ela disse a si mesma que devia ter desconfiado mais, contudo, suas pesquisas eram infrutíferas até os jornais espalharem as fotos da dama de cabelos dourado-escuros pelo país.  
Quando Mischa e Clarice foram até a cafeteria encontrar com a detetive Jane Rizzoli, as peças caíram no lugar.  
Starling se viu mais calma quando Rizzoli abraçou a mulher diante de si.  
\- Maura, Deus do céu, o que houve com você? - perguntou a morena de olhos castanhos a outra mulher que a estudava com alguma confusão no olhar, contudo, aos poucos Starling viu reconhecimento no semblante de Mischa, ou Maura. - Não se mexa. - disse Rizzoli, então aproximou os dedos dos olhos da outra, logo Starling viu lentes de contato serem removidas. - Eu disse que esse congresso não era algo que devia fazer sozinha e nem essa experiência tola.  
\- Ja-- Jane? - a loira perguntou agitada.  
\- Não faço ideia do que houve, mas é bom tê-la de volta, Maur. - disse Rizzoli, então ela se voltou para Starling. - Agente Starling, essa é Maura Isles, legista de Boston, minha parceira. Maura veio a Washington para um congresso sobre os traumas causados pela guerra em suas vítimas. Acredito que foi assim que ela entrou em contato com o caso Lecter.  
\- Faz sentido, é um caso de peso. - afirmou Starling. - E as lentes azuis?  
\- Algo sobre um estudo de olhos azuis e pessoas atraentes, uma experiência para qual ela se candidatou.  
\- Jane, eu lembro disso. - afirmou Maura, Clarice viu o rosto da mulher se acender, era como se uma personalidade tivesse dado lugar a outra. Isles se voltou para a agente do FBI. - Agente Starling, obrigada pelo que contou, o caso esteve em minha mente nos últimos tempos, eu estive pesquisando sobre distúrbios psiquiátricos derivados de traumas de guerra. O caso do Dr. Hannibal Lecter chamou minha atenção, acabei descobrindo sobre a irmã dele. Não descobri a idade dela.  
\- Também desconheço, acredito que apenas o Dr. Lecter saiba mais sobre Mischa. - afirmou Clarice. - Sinto pelo caos que vai passar ainda, Dra. Isles.  
\- Não se preocupe com isso, vou dar um jeito. - garantiu Rizzoli com um sorriso travesso.  
\- Jane! - brigou Maura parecendo preocupada.  
\- Não fiz nada… Ainda. - Jane se voltou para a agente e trocou com ela um aperto de mão. - Muito obrigada pela ajuda, agente. Estávamos enlouquecendo atrás dela.  
Starling deu um leve sorriso.  
\- De nada, que bom que tudo se esclareceu. - afirmou a morena de olhos claros, logo ela observava as duas amigas se afastando e ela não conseguiu evitar a sensação de perda. Estava dois passos de volta para trás, sem o que pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar Lecter.  
Com um suspiro cansado, Starling seguiu para seu Mustang.

 

xxx

 

Starling ficara agradecida quando Ardelia anunciou o fim de semana fora, a última coisa que precisava era de uma testemunha para sua decepção e de alguém a reprovando pela possibilidade de passar a noite no Bureau procurando uma resposta.  
Clarice adormeceu em seu sofá, um copo de Jack Daniels sobre a mesa de centro.

 

O despertar de Starling foi vagaroso, ela se moveu um pouco, procurando uma posição confortável em seu sofá. Ergueu-se repentinamente e sentiu uma tontura, mas apenas um pensamento estava em sua mente: não estava no sofá.  
Ela soltou o olhar em alívio quando identificou seu quarto e sua cama, contudo, um arrepio a percorreu diante do pensamento de que estava perfeitamente consciente de que não tinha ido deitar lá.  
Ela procurou a arma por baixo do travesseiro, encontrando apenas ar e tecido frio no lugar. Engoliu.  
\- Honestamente, Clarice, é quase ofensivo que sinta a necessidade de ter o objeto com você por minha causa.  
Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, soltou o ar longamente, infelizmente para ela, denunciado que parara de respirar por um instante.  
A morena virou devagar para olhar ao redor, identificou uma silhueta nas sombras perto da janela. Ouviu os passos e sentiu o cheiro, o rosto dele demorou a surgir na luz, porém, Clarice não tinha nenhuma dúvida da identidade do homem que chegava cada vez mais perto da cama.  
\- Dr. Lecter… - soltou e o viu sorrir, ele ergueu a cabeça, rosto entrando sob a luz do luar fraco que invadia o ambiente pela janela.  
\- Boa noite, Clarice. - ele disse simplesmente. - Soube que teve uma semana agitada.  
\- Sim. - ela respondeu, estudando a maneira dele de circundar a cama como se fosse uma pantera esperando para atacar a presa.  
\- Imagino que tenha ficado curiosa sobre tal assunto tão delicado para mim. Devo me preparar para as perguntas, agente Starling?  
\- Não, senhor. Esse não é o momento.   
Ele parou por um segundo, então se voltou para a observar, ela o viu sorrir.  
\- Fascinante. - sussurrou quase inaudível que Clarice pensou ter imaginado a palavra, não tivesse ela visto os lábios dele se moverem. - Sabe, agente Starling, você tem dormido quietamente, porém, pesadamente também. É um sinal de cansaço. Lembro de ter dito algo sobre você precisar se divertir, percebi que não andou me ouvindo.  
\- Estive ocupada. - ela retrucou, nunca tirando os olhos dele.  
\- Ah, sim, claro. Ocupada. Caçando a mim ou andando com a moça que se confundiu com minha irmã. É uma criaturinha interessante essa Dra. Isles, não acha?  
\- Parece ter algo peculiar sobre ela.  
\- Peculiar é uma palavra bastante precisa, Clarice. Ótima escolha… Vejo que a peculiaridade também está na relação dela com aquela detetive, mas isso não vem ao caso. Deixemos para Safos o que é de Safos. - ele se aproximou da cama, sentando a beira.  
\- Por que veio, doutor?  
\- Para uma bela visita, é claro. Devo aproveitar a vista enquanto a tenho, você acaba aprendendo a fazer isso bem depois de um tempo tendo de usar apenas a memória. - a maneira como os olhos dele a percorreram fizeram Clarice duvidar que ele estava falando apenas da paisagem, um tremor fraco a percorreu e ela tentou discretamente unir as pernas. Engoliu ao ver os olhos de Hannibal observando o movimento, então um lamber de lábios da parte dele e os olhos avermelhados a estudaram com pupilas escuras e grandes, Starling evitou pensar o motivo daquilo, o escuro ou… Outra coisa.  
Clarice respirou fundo, sustentando o olhar dele, ela não reagiu quando ele tocou seu calcanhar, paralisou apenas, absorvendo a onda de eletricidade que a percorreu.  
\- Eu adoraria ficar e discutir os detalhes interessantes que estão se espalhando por esse quarto, contudo, não temos tempo e eu tenho planos que não se resolvem tão fácil assim, agente. Preciso resolver uma questão antiga, então depois podemos resolver a nossa questão. Por enquanto, eu posso apenas deixar que isso fique em sua mente como um sonho.  
Ela o fitou confusa, então sentiu Hannibal a puxar para perto de si, ela escorregou pelos lençóis e, em um gesto rápido ela viu que ele a tinha feito perder o equilíbrio e a colocado sobre suas pernas, deitada atravessada sobre elas como se faria ao colocar uma criança para ser castigada.  
\- Doutor… - ela suspirou agitada, então sentindo a mão dele agarrar a barra de seu short e o puxar para baixo, expondo-a da cintura para baixo, deixando sua calcinha exposta. Ela tentou se mover, mas Hannibal a segurava as costas.  
\- Shh… - ele fez. - Seja boazinha, Clarice, não tenho a mínima intenção lhe causar mal.  
Ele afastou uma perna dela da outra, o que a agitou e a fez arrepiar ao sentir os dedos dele acariciando o interior de sua coxa, ela sabia que não estava mais respirando normalmente, tentou fechar as pernas, mas o que seguiu a surpreendeu. O som de uma palmada preencheu o ar e ela sentiu a nádega arder, podia visualizar sua pele ficando vermelha onde Hannibal batera, mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo corar, tentando negar para si a onda de desejo que o gesto causara. Quando ele afastou as pernas dela de novo, ela sabia que ele sabia, ouviu-o respirar fundo e soube que nunca estivera mais ferrada em sua vida.  
\- Dr. Lecter… - ela começou, mas outra palmada a calou.  
\- Deixemos a formalidade para mais tarde, sim, Clarice? Acredito que o momento não é exatamente apropriado. - ele disse calma e lentamente.  
Starling não conseguiu evitar um gemido baixo e longo ao sentir o dedo dele puxar sua calcinha para baixo até os joelhos. Praguejou mentalmente contra a falta de mobilidade que o ato dele significara para ela.  
\- Hannibal… - ela suspirou baixo, tentando virar para olhar, arrependendo-se no momento que o fez, afinal, além de uma bela palmada, ela testemunhou o exato momento em que ele subiu a mão das coxas dela e deixou os dedos explorarem seu sexo úmido. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, lutando contra um gemido que escapou entre seus dentes.  
Ela sabia que estava molhada, podia sentir seu sexo pulsando, ardendo, estava bastante corada e agitada, sua mente a dizia para fugir, escapar, porém seu corpo não colaborava e seu desejo gritava para que ela o incentivasse.   
Claramente Hannibal não precisava de mais incentivo além do cheiro dela.  
O gemido longo escapou para além do controle dela, quando Starling sentiu dois dedos a penetrando devagar. Ele não os moveu, ela apertou os olhos fechados, certa de que ele a estudava a face com atenção.  
\- Hannibal… - ela ofegou em um pedido quieto. - Por favor…  
Ela não podia ouvir o coração dele, mas podia sentir o efeito que estava tendo no bom doutor, sentia toda sua extensão por sob seu corpo. Desejou ansiosamente que ele acabasse com aquilo e a possuísse, o pensamento foi interrompido pelos dedos dele se movendo dentro dela.  
Clarice gemeu. Quando se atreveu a espiar viu os olhos dele escuros, os dentes prendendo o lábio inferior dele, enquanto o olhar passava por cada pedaço dela, quando ele observou seu rosto, ele a viu de olhos fechados, ofegante. E a deu motivos para gemer algumas várias vezes, até a ter abrindo os olhos e o encarando com pupilas dilatadas, as mãos agarrando o lençol da cama. Ele viu a frustração dela quando removeu os dedos de seu corpo, ela choramingou e fez seu lábio inferior sangrar com uma mordida forte, o que lhe rendeu uma nova palmada.   
Estava tensa por todos os motivos errados e só conseguia desejar que ele acabasse com aquilo, que a tomasse furiosamente por trás, que parece de torturá-la assim.  
\- Ainda não, Clarice. - ele disse apenas, olhar nos dela e ela quis praguejar, mas viu um aviso no olhar dele, em seguida se viu soltando um gemido alto quando ele voltou a invadir seu corpo com os dedos, dessa vez mais forte, mais fundo, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade em algo que fez as pernas dela estremecerem, sentiu o polegar dele contra seu clitóris e logo ela fechou os olhos e soltou um grito sufocado ao morder o lençol, sentindo-se contrair contra os dedos dele. Ela estremeceu algumas vezes, antes de aquietar no colo dele, respirando ofegante.  
Clarice lutou para virar e se erguer, as pernas fracas, usou os braços para tentar aproximar o rosto do dele, deixou suas testas encostarem.  
\- Hannibal, não… - ela sussurrou, certa de que aquilo não podia acabar bem por agora.  
\- Perdoe-me, Clarice, mas teremos que esperar mais um pouco. - ele replicou viu a luta no olhar dela, então lhe reclamou os lábios, Starling correspondeu beijando-o profundamente de volta, um beijo intenso que foi separado apenas pela falta de ar. Ela o encarou e viu que ele não a ouviria.  
\- Hannibal, não.  
\- Desculpe, Clarice. - ele disse, então ela sentiu uma pontada no braço, teve apenas tempo de vê-lo secar a seringa, ela tornou a olhar em suas íris avermelhadas, depois tudo ficou escuro. Lecter a segurou para que não se machucasse, ergueu-a, beijando seu rosto delicadamente, então se preparando, era hora de ir. Tinha coisas para resolver com Mason e Krendler, talvez descobrir um pouco mais sobre a jovem Maura e só então viria por Clarice, sua pequena Starling estava cada vez mais perto da mudança. Tal pensamento o vez tomar mais tempo que o necessário para deixar o duplex.  
Ele a deixou dormindo profundamente na cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
O Jaguar se afastou do duplex rapidamente na madrugada.


End file.
